Finally Found You
by heynowbaby
Summary: Ally left Austin 20 years ago... All Austins been is Heart-Broken. What happens when he meets a girl at a Club? Is it Ally?


**A/N: Hey! So this is my first one-shot. So I hope you like it! There will be more info in the bottom Authors Note so… Oh and this is in a General Point of View. ENJOY!**

Austin was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. This was a normal day for him. All he could think of was the love of his life, the girl who left him years ago. Ally, that name has been ringing in his for the past twenty years. Oh how much he misses her. Chocolate brown eyes, her brown wavy hair that smelled like strawberries, her beautiful smile, and her adorable personality. She was the reason he smiled. He never smiled once she left, he only faked a smile. Every day the same thing replays in his mind. The day she left….

_Flashback_

"Ally please don't leave me!" cried five year old Austin.

"Austin I know how much you don't want me to leave but I have to. My dad got a new job and we have to move to California." Reasoned Ally

"What if you don't come back, What if we never see each other again?" Austin said as he was tearing up

Austin just ran up to Ally and hugged her. He couldn't believe his Ally was leaving. Who would he play with, who would be there with him when kindergarten started? All he could do right now was Cry. Ally couldn't hold it in. She couldn't believe she was leaving her best friend since birth. Austin unwrapped his arms from Ally.

"Ally promise me you'll come back. Take this necklace; if we ever see each other again you'll have this necklace on. I'll put my key inside the lock and if it opens it means I've found you." Austin gave her a Heart shaped necklace with a lock. Ally just stared at the necklace; she wondered how a five year old managed to get it.

"Yes Austin I promise I'll come back someday. I just don't know when." Ally said

Austin just stared at her, he noticed how pretty she was. Ally stared back at him; she was going to miss that goofy smile of his. Austin and Ally somehow managed to lean in. Just as their lips were going to touch, Ally's dad decided to show up.

"Ally it's time for us to leave!" called Ally's dad. Austin and Ally jumped and moved away from each other. Austin Blushed.

Ally started crying again. It was time to say goodbye, something they both dreaded. They slowly hugged and said goodbye to each other. Ally got in the car and waved by to Austin. Just as the Car was out of sight Austin yelled.

"DON'T FORGET TO COMEBACK!"

_ End of Flashback _

All Austin could think of was that day. The day Ally left, He couldn't believe he didn't tell her he liked her.

_I'm so stupid! _He

_Forget about your friends they don't care where we go if they do will get lost in a crowd of people I – _rang Austin's phone

"Hello?"

"Hey Buddy! I'm picking you up at eight!" said Dez

"Dez! I really don't feel like going today!" He never really did like to go. All he could think of was Ally. He hated going to clubs. Girls in slutty dresses, the smell of alcohol, and plus Dez would always ditch him.

"You're going no matter what!" yelled Dez through the phone.

"Fine!" yelled Austin.

_3 hours later_

Dez came to pick up Austin and of course Dez ditched Austin again. Austin went to the bar to sit when he noticed a girl sitting right next to him. She had her back towards him, he noticed her curvy figure and how her hair cascaded down her shoulders. The girl just in time turned towards him. He noticed how her Dark brown eyes glistened. She saw how he was looking at her and blushed.

"She looks cute when she blushes"

"Um… Thank you!?" the girl said

_I thought out loud_

"Um haha…. My names Austin Moon"

The girl giggled. He smiled this time a real Smile. He couldn't believe it this girl made him smile something he couldn't do in years. After Ally left he was all grumpy, gloomy, and sad.

"My names Allison" the girl said

"Nice to meet you!"

There was an awkward silence; you could only hear the music blasting through the speakers. Just as Austin was about to ask her who she came with a voice stopped him.

"Ally where are you!" a short Latina girl called

Austin's eyes widened. He hasn't heard that name in years! The girl that gave him butterflies, the girl who made him smile.

"Dawson! I was looking for you everywhere." said the short Latina.

Austin looked towards the girl next to him. She was looking at the Latina with a guilty look.

"Sorry Trish! I just don't like dancing and you know it!" she reasoned

"Well I came to tell you can leave." said Trish leaving

The Brunette started to pick up her jacket and her purse. Austin just stared at her. The girl looked back at Austin.

"Nice meeting you!" The brunette held out her hand. Austin took her hand, he suddenly felt sparks. They both broke their hands free. Ally smiled at him and waved goodbye.

"WAIT!" Austin called after her

_It's Now or Never _

The brunette stopped and looked back. Austin ran towards her. Austin looked towards her chest he searched for the necklace he gave her. There it was the Heart shaped lock he gave her years ago. Ally blushed.

"Um... What are you doing?" asked Ally.

Austin didn't answer her he just took out the key he's been holding onto for the past twenty years. Ally's eyes widened.

'_If we ever see each other again you'll have this necklace on. I'll put my key inside the lock and if it opens it means I've found you.'_

Ally gasped, this couldn't be the chubby boy Ally left years ago. She stared at him same hazel eyes, goofy smile. She couldn't believe how much he changed. Austin couldn't believe it either he just found his Ally. His first love, his almost first kiss. Ally started tearing up. Austin chuckled she was still the same Ally. Austin grabbed Ally's necklace and put the key in. It opened. The heart shaped necklace revealed a picture of them when they were little. Ally smiled and hugged him, he hugged her back. He was all she could think of. 'When will I find him' she thought. Who knew the day would come. After holding each other they broke apart. Austin stared at Ally, and Ally at him. Austin Leaned in and so did Ally. Just as he was going to close the gap he whispered…

"I've Finally Found You"

**A/N: Well hello there… How's your day been! Haha… So I hoped you enjoyed my first one-shot! PM me on how I can improve my writing. And also should I write more one shot or should I Stop? Oh… and find me on twitter at Ausllyshipperr5 be kind of Nice and leave a review… and I hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time.. (hopefully) BYE!**


End file.
